Be nice to me
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: -Mi mirada cuando estoy a tu lado no es tan miserable, por favor, trátame Bien-/ le miro fijamente y se acercó a ella con una mirada profunda, con su mano acaricio su mejilla, mientras se acercaba para besarle./Se acercó a ella con cuidado y hecho crema en el moretón producido por el golpe proporcionado.- Sasuke…-susurro ella temblorosa/- Oh my girl, no intentes culparme-/SasuSaku.


_._

_¿Cómo pudiste?_

_No puedo creer que hagas esto_

_Estabas tan equivocada_

_Pero aun te amo_

_._

Sasuke Uchiha, desertado y prófugo de Konoha estaba sentado en su cuarto, dentro de una de las guaridas que poseía con Taka.

Se restregaba la cara frustrado.

_._

_Te llamo todos los días _

_Esa noche también fue lo mismo_

_Diciendo te extraño, eras tú_

_La que dijo que no podía vivir sin mi _

_._

Ocultamente mantenía una relación con su ex compañera de equipo. Si, con aquella molestia de pelo rosa y ojos jade.

Todo había ocurrido una vez, cuando se rencontraron en algún pueblo, desde ese instante, cuando la observo, a solas, se odio, sí, la odio a ella también, estaba hermosa.

El deseo lo había hecho hacerla suya. Y no es que ella se hubiese resistido.

Total, ella le había jurado amor eterno….aquella noche, cuando tenían 12 años.

Por eso, cada vez que podía escapaba a Konoha a verla por la noche.

Pero, las cosas habían empezado a cambiar, y mucho. La molesta chica ya no lo recibía como antes y eso había molestado demasiado al ojinegro.

Y esa noche todo calzo.

Cerró sus ojos, recordando lo que había ocurrido hace un par de horas.

_._

_Ahora eres tan diferente, y una desconocida para mí._

_Esa noche fue también lo mismo. Me dijiste que_

_Estabas ocupada, ¿entonces porque tuve_

_Que verte feliz con alguien más en ese lugar?_

_._

_~ Flash Black~_

_Estaba escondido, mientras esperaba a la pelirrosa. Extrañamente la había empezado a necesitar nuevamente, claro que para él era solo deseo…sí, Já, nunca diría ni aceptaría que aquello era amor. _

_¿Dónde estarás Sakura?- se preguntaba el chico molesto, ya era mas de media noche. _

_Entonces la vio, iba vestida con un lindo vestido negro y unos tacos del mismo color, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor, es que no estaba sola, venía acompañada con un muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos celestes. _

_Sasuke frunció su ceño y sus músculos se tensaron completamente. _

_Él le dejo en la puerta y se acercó a la ojijade. Ella le sonrió, entonces él le beso. _

_El Uchiha activo su Sharingan. ¿Qué mierda? _

_Cuando Sakura entro en su cuarto le observo asustada, él estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido notablemente- ¿Me extrañaste Sa-ku-ra?_

_Sasuke…-susurro ella sorprendida _

_._

_Se te ocurrió una mala excusa _

_¡¿Cómo pudiste?!_

_._

_¿algo que decirme?- pregunto acercándose a ella totalmente molesto _

_Yo…Sasuke tan solo es un amigo- susurro mirando los orbes del muchacho- lo juro_

_Hmp- le miro irónico- claro, y ¿tú crees que soy un idiota, no? _

_Yo…bueno ¿pero porque debo darte excusas?- pregunto mirándole- No somos nada _

_Oh claro- musito él- entonces te revuelcas con todos. _

_Ella le miro sorprendida acercándose a el para golpearle, pero este la detuvo- no creas que dejare que me golpees, esta me las pagas Haruno- siseo _

_¿A que te refieres?- pregunto la ojijade mirándole _

_El Uchiha le tomo fuertemente de la muñeca provocando un dolor en la muchacha- te vas conmigo- ordeno molesto- no pienso compartirte- dijo mirándole furioso _

_~ Fin flash Black~_

Sasuke golpeo la cama, había traído a la muchacha a la fuerza, y cuando digo fuerza, es porque le golpeo dejándole una herida en su cara.

Le encerró en un cuarto, dando la orden explicita a su equipo que no se acercaran a esa habitación, ni a ella.

Ella era suya, solo suya.

_. _

_Lo siento, oh my girl_

_Has cambiado demasiado _

_._

Sasuke se dirigió hacia el cuarto donde estaba encerrada la pelirrosa, en su mano llevaba una crema. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, la miro, estaba sentada con los ojos llorosos.

Se acercó a ella con cuidado y hecho crema en el moretón producido por el golpe proporcionado.

Sasuke…-susurro ella temblorosa

_._

_Oh my girl, no intentes culparme_

_Deberías conocerme mejor _

_Porque se todo de ti _

_._

Hmp- le respondió el mirándole con los ojos negros, mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas

Sasuke, por favor-susurro ella- déjame marchar

Hn, ni lo pienses- hablo él mirándole- tu me has obligado a esto

Sasuke, ¡por favor!- suplico ella- jamás me has amado- dijo con sus ojos lleno de lagrimas

Sasuke se levanto, mientras su mirada estaba posada en sus ojos jades, la conocía bien, pero también pensaba que ella lo conocería mejor que nadie y comprendería más allá de todo. No por nada él le reclamaba lo sucedido.

Antes de salir le miro- y yo pensé que sabías como era- susurro en un tono neutro

Ella se sorprendió.

_._

_Lo siento pero no puedo vivir sin ti_

_Algunas cosas no son posibles_

_._

Sasuke bajo hacia la cocina, allí estaba Taka mirándole. Buscando una explicación en sus ojos.

No quiero que se acerquen a ella- hablo- como les dije, solo yo entrare a verle

Karin, quien mantenía su ceño fruncido le miro- ¿Quién es esa?- hablo totalmente molesta- ¿acaso es la nueva sirvienta?

Suigetsu río- sea quien sea es mas linda que tú, zanahoria- hablo burlón

Juugo mantuvo silencio, Sasuke chasqueo la lengua ante el comentario del peliceleste- sea quien sea no te incumbe, Karin- hablo el fríamente

Ninguno de los integrantes quiso decir algo más.

El Uchiha salió del recinto hacia las afuera, necesitaba estar solo.

_._

_Mi mirada cuando estoy a tu lado_

_No es tan miserable, por favor, trátame _

_Bien _

_._

El Uchiha suspiro con pesadez.

Maldita molestia. Algo cuando le vio con aquel bastardo se había quebrado dentro de él y recordarle besando a otro hacía que su mirada fría e inexpresiva tuviera un dolor incomprensible para él.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke estaba en la cocina, desde el umbral de ella Karin miraba con recelo, el Uchiha preparaba una bandeja con el desayuno para la pelirrosa, en ella había jugo, pan con mermelada y frutas.

El Uchiha esperaba que la tetera terminara de calentarse para prepararle un café.

Mientras le esperaba no dejaba de recriminarse por tales acciones, ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?, parecía novio enamorado, Tsk, la sola idea no le agradaba

¿Enamorarse él? Já.

Tan solo era atención, mal que mal él le había llevado allí.

_._

_Miradas y sonrisas abrumadoras_

_Tenías una linda manera de hablar_

_._

Arriba Sakura había despertado hace poco, suerte que la habitación tenía baño y el ojinegro le había dejado lo suficiente para poder bañarse.

Debo salir de aquí- susurro ella.

Realmente lo amaba, pero no quería ser un juguete, y menos de él. Tal vez si fuera un hombre cualquiera, pero él, a él lo amaba y ya no quería llorar más.

Busco entre sus ropas, como siempre llevaba un Kunai en alguna parte de su vestuario, sonrió con tristeza, no quería lastimarle, pero no podía quedarse allí.

Sasuke abrió la puerta lentamente, La Haruno estaba a un lado de la puerta, cuando entro el Uchiha, ella se le acerco amenazándole con el arma

¿Realmente piensas que me puedes lastimar?- hablo dejando la bandeja en la mesa, mientras le miraba

Ella solo le miro apenada

_._

_Por supuesto, muchos hombres se _

_Enamorarían de ti con solo verte_

_Por favor, no me trates así_

_Oh no a mi_

_._

El no dijo nada más y salió del cuarto molesto, la muchacha miro la bandeja impresionada.

Sakura se acercó a la bandeja y tomo un sorbo de café, tal como le gustaba a ella.

Se sorprendió. Él si sabía sus gustos.

El Uchiha se fue a entrenar, su cabeza estaba nublada. ¡Maldición! Él no podía salirse de su meta, no, no, no.

Destruir Konoha, su venganza.

Estaba furioso, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué no la follaba y la dejaba ir? ¡Oh! Como si fuera simple.

_._

_Oh my girl, no intentes culparme_

_Deberías conocerme mejor _

_Porque se todo de ti _

_._

¡Sasuke!- grito Karin.

El moreno gruño- ¿Ahora que?- pregunto mirándole

Es…es Madara- hablo ella seriamente- se acerca

Hmp- respondió el- avísale al resto

Sasuke se dirigió hacia el cuarto donde estaba la pelirrosa- Sakura- pronuncio abriendo la puerta.

Ella estaba sentada en la cama mirando por el ventanal, poseía la mirada perdida

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ella mirándole

_._

_Lo siento pero no puedo vivir sin ti_

_Algunas cosas no son posibles_

_._

No metas ruido- hablo mirándole seriamente , ella se levanto mirándole con el ceño fruncido

¿No es acaso lo que hecho todo este rato?- pregunto molesta- ¡¿Qué pasa si ya no quiero hacerte caso y trato de tirar esta maldita puerta?!- le encaro

No seas molesta- hablo el mirándole- guarda silencio

¿Si soy una molesta para ti porque mierda no me dejas libre?- pregunto mirando los orbes de él

El Uchiha suspiro frustrado- mujer, por favor- hablo mirándole

Desde abajo se pudo sentir el grito de Karin- ¡Sasuke!- el Uchiha miro a la ojijade- Por favor Sakura- hablo mirándole

Sabía que Madara sentiría el chakra de Sakura, pero sabía que no haría nada si no le sentía intranquila.

_._

_Mi mirada cuando estoy a tu lado_

_No es tan miserable, por favor, trátame _

_Bien _

_._

¿Por qué?- pregunto ella con sus ojos lleno de lagrimas- ¿Qué pretendes?

No tengo tiempo ahora- hablo mirando sus jades

_._

_Esto solo es cierto en las parejas perfectas_

_Mirándote no se como entender la_

_Situación _

_._

Sakura jadeo- ¿Por qué?- las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos- Sasuke…-susurro ella- te amo tanto- dijo la ojijade mirándole

_._

_Me dijiste que lo resolverías_

_Por favor mi amor quiero escuchar los verdaderos_

_Sentimientos de alguien como tú_

_._

Sasuke le miro fijamente y se acercó a ella con una mirada profunda, con su mano acaricio su mejilla, mientras se acercaba para besarle.

Fue un beso lento y profundo- "Te amo"- pensó el Uchiha mientras le besaba. Ojalá ella lo comprendiera así.

.

_No puedo vivir sin ti_

_._

Cuando termino le miro y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Bajo las escaleras y miro a Madara sentado en un sillón- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Oh, Sasuke-Kun ¿así recibes a tu familia?- hablo él

Hmp, Madara no juegues que te irá mal- hablo el moreno

Oh, claro Sasuke-Kun- hablo Madara- solo he venido a ofrecerte estar conmigo

Hn, no te necesito Madara- hablo Sasuke- vete

Oh, Sasuke-Kun, vamos- hablo él- me necesitas para destruir Konoha, debes honrar a Itachi

Hn, no hables de él- hablo Sasuke- puedo hacerlo sin ti Madara- hablo arrogantemente el Uchiha.

Madara le miro- Oh claro, seguro no harás nada- dijo mirándole- todo por esa niñata que tienes escondida, no ¿Sasuke-kun?

Hmp- dijo el Uchiha sin darle importancia

Claro…claro- hablo el- ¿dejaras de hacer lo que debes por ella? Deshonraras a tu familia Sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha le miro con el Sharingan, sacando su katana, empezando así una lucha contra Madara, había tocado su orgullo, su honor.

Así estuvieron por un buen rato, Madara había alcanzado herir al Uchiha dejándole un gran corte en su brazo, en cambio, Madara había resultado mas dañado. Este le miro

Creo que no es buen momento para hablar- dijo retirándose del lugar.

El equipo de Sasuke no había interrumpido, sabían que no era su pelea.

El Uchiha se miro su brazo ensangrentado, miro a su equipo y subió las escaleras.

_._

_Lo siento, Oh my girl_

_Has cambiado demasiado _

_._

Caminaba por el pasillo, su brazo dolía demasiado, pero cuanto estuvo frente la puerta de Sakura decidió entrar, desde el umbral la vio descansar en la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados.

_._

_Oh my girl, no intentes culparme_

_Deberías conocerme mejor _

_Porque se todo de ti_

_._

Sasuke se acercó en busca de la bandeja, la observo desde cerca, se veía hermosa, Sakura abrió sus ojos y miro el brazo herido de Sasuke

Sasuke-kun-susurro ella- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Nada- dijo cortante sin mirarle.

_._

_Lo siento pero no puedo vivir sin ti_

_Algunas cosas no son posibles_

_._

Sakura se levanto y con cuidado le curo el brazo, el Uchiha giro su cara levemente y le observo, la Haruno miro sus orbes negros.

_._

_Oh, my girl, mi mirada cuando estoy a tu_

_Lado no es tan miserable, lo siento_

_No puedo vivir sin ti_

_._

Cuando termino de curarlo lo abrazo por la espalda, el ojinegro se dejo abrazar sintiendo la tibieza del cuerpo en él

_._

_(No puedo vivir)_

_Oh, my girl_

_(Oh, my girl)_

_._

Sasuke cerro sus ojos recordando las palabras de Madara, no podía dejarse influir por sentimientos, mas no pensaba dejarla ir, poco a poco se alejó de la chica sin mirarle.

Sakura le quedo mirando mientras salía.

El Uchiha cerró la puerta, esta vez sin llave. Amaba a Sakura, lo hacía desde el fondo de su alma, sabía que ella lo sabía, pero aun no podía decirlo.

Tal vez más adelante, ¿quién sabe?

* * *

_Hola ^^ Ojalá les haya gustado este one-shoots._

_Opiniones ¿Comentarios? me harían feliz :D_

_Escuche la canción y fue como *-*, además vi el video _

_Debía hacerlo SasuSaku._

_Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado._

_Mila_


End file.
